Hermione and Snape One Shot MA 18
by Professor's Girl
Summary: Hermione get's a surprise from Professor Snape on her birthday ;) One shot rated MA


Professor Snape couldn't sit still in his seat in class nor could he keep his eyes off of Hermione.  
"Something is wrong with Professor Snape, but what is it?" Hermione thought as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.  
Months have passed, things like this have been going on ever since I've came back.  
Just last week, he came up behind her during potions, he put his hand on her back as he looked over her to view the potion, he slowly slid it down before moving it completely.  
She just shrugged it off and tried to forget... but something about his eyes, they held a different look in them this year..

"Miss Granger, that earned you detention for the night."  
She awoke from her daydream and saw that the potion she made, spilled over onto her school books and dripped onto the floor.  
"Sorry Professor, but may I get detention tomorrow.. tonight is my birthday"  
"You should have thought about that before... you spilled that."  
"Yes sir"

Class had ended 20 minutes later..

She proceeded to clean up the rest of the potion off the desk, Harry walked over to her. "Need help Mione?"  
"No thanks Harry"  
"I'm sorry about detention on your birthday"  
"It's not fair, but I'll survive"  
"Happy Birthday Mione"  
"Thanks, Harry"  
He turned around and left the classroom.

Now it was just her and Professor Snape. He sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded acorss his chest. Every step she took, his eyes followed.

"Professor Snape, is something wrong?"  
"It is your birthday today, right?"  
"Yes, sir"

"I got you a little something" He reached over his desk and had a little green box.  
"It's not much but I hope you like it." He said as he handed it to her.  
She said "Thank you, you shouldn't have"  
She opened the box and it was a little silver necklace that held a small wand on the end with writing on it.  
"Hermione" was carved into the front.  
"Professor Snape, it's so beautiful! Thank you!" She ran over and hugged him.  
"You are welcome, Hermione."  
"How old are you now, 19?"  
"I'm 21 Professor"  
"Oh, right"

"can you" she said, motioning him to put the necklace on her.  
"With pleasure"  
She pulled her hair back as she backed up to him, he slowly put the necklace in front of her, bringing it around her neck to connect it in the back. "There you go" said Snape.  
"It's so beautiful" she said as she ran her fingers over it around her neck.

"I also have another surprise, but you must close your eyes"  
She did as he told. She heard a scratch like a match light up.  
"Okay, you can open them now"  
Two cupcakes sat on his desk, one said Happy and the other said Birthday. There was a candle in both. "Make a wish and blow it out" said Snape. Hermione paused as she thought about what she really wanted.  
She leaned in and blew them out.  
"Very well, Hermione" as he handed her a cupcake and took one for himself.

they sat there in the stillness of night and ate..  
"So, what did you wish for?"  
"Uh, umm I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, you see, if I tell anyone then it won't come true."  
She finished the last bite of the cupcake and threw the wrapper away.

"Come here Hermione and sit" Snape said directing her where to sit.  
She followed him and sat at a desk.  
"Close your eyes, and no peaking"  
She closed her eyes while he stood behind her.  
He took his long coat off, revealing a tie, when he unbuttoned his shirt and took the tie off only to tie it around Hermione's eyes. "What are you doing?" She said  
"You are right, Miss Granger, if you tell anyone your wish won't come true, but you forgot ... I can read minds"

"Hermione felt a rush going through her whole body. "He knows what I wished for!"  
As she sat there blindfolded.  
He stopped whatever he was doing and she said "What are you doing now?"  
"I'm getting your final birthday present ready" His voice was fading into the other room.  
He started humming and a few minutes passed and she heard him yell from the other room.  
"Take off your blindfold and come here."

She followed his voice as he was humming, she walked past the living room and the next room was dimly lit, as she entered she saw candles around the room and her professer lying in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but a satin red sheet, that was laid over his waist, which made her imagination go crazy.

"Come in Hermione"  
She quickly took off her uniform and stood before him..  
"Are you ready for this Miss Granger?"  
Without a word, she crawled into bed on top of him, slowly sliding over his body until their lips met in a heated kiss, back and forth as he put his hand in her hair behind her head, she sighed.  
"Let's move the sheets, shall we?" Said Hermione  
He didn't say a word, but the smile he gave her said it all.  
She removed the sheets from him and got back on top of him, this time nothing was between them, he moaned as she laid down on top of him, slowly they rocked back and forth.  
He rubbed her back as she was kissing him, a few minutes passed by and they were going faster this time, with short breaths inbetween.  
"It's coming" Said Snape as he started moving faster and faster while grabbing onto her.  
A few fast motions and they were both done,  
they laid there trying to get their breath back, he looked over at her and said "Happy birthday"

**It's my 21 birthday today, so I had to write this one down, it's been in my head all day**


End file.
